gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser the Brash
"Bowser the Brash" is the fourth episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Jon: Don’t worry about me, baby. I got it right on track. Arin: I do too, ‘cause I just started. It’s a Peach Start. When we go picking peaches, we call it a “Peach Start.” Gameplay (Continued from the previous episode.) Turn Ten Peach rolls a 3, hands over 5 coins to Koopa Kid, hands over another 5 coins into the bank, then continues to the Bowser Space. The Bowser Event is “Bowser’s Appearing Act,” where at the end of the turn, Bowser rolls three die and travels the board, stealing coins from those he passes. Bowser’s turn: Bowser rolls a 9, 6, and 10 for a grand total of 25. He passes Luigi and Peach, stealing from them a combined amount of 57 coins. Turn Ten Mini-game: Handcar Havoc (2v2: Wario & Peach vs. DK & Luigi) Arin and Jon struggle with the CPU players because Arin didn’t lean the cart with Jon. Because of this, Luigi and DK win their 7th and 2nd Mini-Games, respectively. Turn Eleven Luigi starts the turn by rolling a 3. He deposits 5 coins into the Bank (now holding 10 coins), and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 1 and initiates a Battle Mini-Game with a 28-coin pot. Battle Mini-Game #3: Day at the Races Chosen Enemies: Peach chooses Whomp; Wario picks Boo; Luigi opts for Bob-omb; and DK is stuck with Thwomp. Race: And they're off. Whomp falls down after shuffling a few paces; Boo takes the lead; but what’s this? Boo somehow stumbles, giving the lead to Bob-omb. Oh, what an uproar! Thwomp takes a huge leap, though it doesn’t do much good. Whomp falls down again, while Boo does his signature act, vanishing to “dash” ahead. Now the racers approach the finish line and, it looks like we need an instant replay to see who won. And it’s Luigi’s Bob-omb who takes the gold, while Wario’s Boo takes silver, then Peach’s Whomp takes bronze, and DK’s Thwomp gets a pat on the back and an "Okay" for participating. Pay-off: Luigi wins 19 coins, Wario wins 8 coins, and Peach wins 1 coin. Wario uses the Plunder Chest to steal Luigi’s Skeleton Key. He then proceeds to roll a 2, opens the nearby gate and goes to another Battle Space, with a 31-coin jackpot. Battle Mini-Game #4: Rakin’ ‘Em In 30 seconds of raking in mushrooms later and Luigi wins with 10 pts., followed by Wario and DK tying with 4 pts., and Peach with 3 pts. Pay-off: Luigi wins 19 coins and Wario and DK win 6 coins each. Peach rolls a big 10 and ends at an Item Space, where she wins a Bowser Bomb. Bowser’s turn: Bowser rolls an 8, 5, and 6 for a grand total of 19. He passes Luigi and Peach, stealing from them a combined amount of 57 coins. Turn Eleven Mini-Game: Quicksand Cache (1v3: Luigi vs. Wario, DK, & Peach) 30 seconds of fun in the quicksand pass and the Payoff is as follows: DK wins 18 coins, Luigi wins 11 coins, Wario wins 8 coins, and Peach wins 19 coins. Turn Twelve Luigi rolls a 10 and initiates another Battle Mini-Game this episode. {The Mini-Game’s identity will be revealed in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - DK: 1 Star and 33 coins, 2 Mini-Game wins 2nd Place - Luigi: 1 Stars and 11 coins, 7 Mini-Game win 3rd Place - Wario: 0 stars and 99 coins, 5 Mini-Game wins 4th Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 19 coins, 2 Mini-Game wins Discussions Jon and Arin joke about Arin betting on his hatred of Jon and always winning on said bet. Arin admits his favorite movie is Speed Racer, replacing The Breakfast Club. Jon suggests he should have stuck with the Breakfast Club. This leads to talking about the time Arin first met Jon and thought that Jon would like Shakira, which led to an inside joke about it. Memorable Quotes “Look how great this is, everything is all themed!” Sees Bowser roll a 9. “He is going to kill us all.” - Jon's mood-swing on full display ------- “Computers are better at navigating bullshit games.” - Jon before discovering why he and Arin lost the Handcar Havoc Mini-Game ------- “There’s a chance that I don’t care about you. Just kidding! It’s not a chance.” - Arin joking about his faux-hatred towards Jon ------- “Oh, ‘Grab Bag,’ ‘Grab Bag,’” (roulette lands on Rakin’ ‘Em In) “ ‘Rakin’ ‘Em In,’ ‘Rakin’ ‘Em In.’ That’s my favorite Mini-Game” - Jon’s excitement over one game, then moves to another Outro Jon: Look at that penis-shaped cactus. Next time on the Game Grumps... Arin: What’s impressive for a male? Jon: What? Arin: Getting here on time. Jon and Arin laugh Jon: Not on Sundays. laughs I fucked it up. Trivia * Jon mentions how hard it was to unlock the Handcar Havoc Mini-Game when he played Mario Party 2 as a kid. Gallery No Coins, No Problems.png| According to Arin, it should read: "It was a banner year at the Bowser household." External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes